1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a liquid-crystal display device and more particularly to a liquid-crystal display device with no display variations caused by heat.
2. Background of the Invention
As shown in FIG. 11, in a notebook-size personal computer having a narrow frame construction, heat generated from an inverter such as shown in FIG. 12 directly influences on display quality of the liquid-crystal display panel.
This is because, within an enclosure of a notebook-size personal computer designed with a narrow frame, the inverter and the liquid-crystal display panel are quite close to each other, the distance between them being virtually zero.
In a liquid-crystal display device configured in this manner, there are elements such as reflective sheets, and thin optical system sheets which have a small thermal capacity.
When a Liquid-crystal display device is driven, the heat generated by the inverter heats only a part of the liquid-crystal display panel. For this reason, a difference in thermal expansion speed occurs between a reflective sheet and the chassis, the reflective sheet, having a smaller thermal capacity, expanding to a greater degree and more quickly, so that it strikes the chassis.
For this reason, wrinkles occur in the sheet, leading to an abnormal screen display.
According, it is an object of the present invention, in view of the above-noted problems in the prior art, to provide a solution to these problems, by providing a novel liquid-crystal display device, in which the difference in thermal expansion speed between the liquid-crystal display panel and a reflective sheet provided on the rear surface thereof is made small, thereby reducing the unevenness in the display.
The Japanese Utility Model No. 3001011 discloses liquid-crystal display device. However, this device is different from the present invention in terms of problem to be solved and constitution thereof.